


The Legend of Zelda: There's an Angel Here Now

by Eden (voidformer)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidformer/pseuds/Eden
Summary: Pit enters the Zelda Universe. Lady Palutena has spotted a darkness spreading across Hyrule, and sends her best soldier down to check it out. Down below, the Hero of Twilight is on the case.





	1. Prologue

“What IS that?”

Pit dropped through a layer of clouds. Far below, some sort of dark bubble seemed to have swallowed up the city, and most of the surrounding countryside. It seemed to stretch for miles, cutting out most of the light and leaving the land in a sort of half-light, like dusk.  
"I don't know, Pit" Palutena's familiar voice appeared in his head, "I can't see through the barrier. Whatever this darkness is, it's keeping me out."  
"Who could have done this? Medusa? Hades? I thought they were dealt with." He was dropping through the lowest cloud layer now, these ones inky-black. The lowest ones were drifting around the barrier - it was clearly solid.  
"Not them. The only ones I can think of are either destroyed or imprisoned. Whatever it is, it's-" and the voice fell silent.  
"Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena?!" no answer. He was alone.

With a shock, he realised what this meant for his wings. “Lady Palutena! HELP!” He could already feel her magic wearing off; any moment he’d stop flying and start falling. Nothing for it - tucking his wings close to his body Pit went into a dive. Maybe he could reach the ground in time

_woosh_

As he approached the barrier a deep unease filled his chest, unrelated to the streaming wind as he shot towards the surface. This thing was translucent; he couldn’t quite make out any people but the buildings still seemed to be intact. Oddly enough, the whole city was dark. No torches or fires, despite it almost looking like night-time in there. Pit angled his glide, maybe there'd be somewhere soft to land. Well, crash-land.

Well, crash.

Wind batted at his face as Palutena's magic finally wore off and the last of the strength left his wings. He was dropping now, he'd made it towards the edge of the bubble, almost reached a forest, a river, but not quite. He was going to hit the barrier.  
His wings at least provided some drag, and angels were a hardy sort. This would at least be survivable, if unpleasant.

_smack_

He hit. The wind was knocked out of him, his head spun, something crunched that shouldn't have, and from there things were a blur. He felt a force push him as he bounced off the bubble, as if it had rejected him. The world cartwheeled; blue sky, green forest, black bubble, blue, green, black, blue, green, black, blue, green, clear water, grey rocks, he was struggling for air. The river dragged him along mercilessly, banging against rocks on the way. The world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the geography of Hyrule might get a little shuffled as I try to make this work, but I plan to keep it as accurate as possible. Same with plot elements, we'll see how we go.  
> I've never posted anything like this before, so I'm not really sure about the formatting, but I'll sort it out at some stage.  
> Next up is Chapter 2: In Which Our Protagonists Meet.


	2. In Which Our Protagonists Meet

Pit opened his eyes, blinking in the light. He ached all over, but at least he was alive. His muscles didn’t seem to want to move though. _Ah well,_ he thought, _we’ll get to that soon.  
_ Most important for now was figuring out his situation. Maybe the face peering over him could help with that.

The face seemed to see him stirring. Now that his eyes had adjusted, he could see it belonged to a young man. The young man called to someone behind him, “hey!”

Two more faces appeared, and older man and woman. The first one’s parents? No, a bit too young for that. Another question for later.  
The man spoke. “Welcome to the world of the living,” he smiled, “how’re you feeling?”  
Parts of Pit’s body were still waking up. He mentally questioned them; some of seemed ok, others were screaming at him. His wings were worryingly silent. He sat up with a start and prodded at his back – still there. _Phew._ He’d just been lying on them wrong, they were dead numb.  
The man smiled again. “You’re all there, don’t worry. No broken bones that we could tell. Do you have a name?”  
“Uh, Pit.” His head was clearing now. He was on a couch in a simple house, his bow was – miraculously unscathed – leaning against the wall in the corner. The three people were dressed equally simply; the mark of a rural village, he guessed.

“Well, Pit, I’m Rusl, this is my wife Uli,” he motioned to the – very pregnant, Pit saw – woman, and then again to the young man, “and Link here fished you out of the river.” Link gave a warm smile.

Pit got unsteadily to his feet. “I need to get ba-” the last syllable cut off as his leg folded. Sprained ankle.  
Uli helped him up. “What you need is more rest. That’ll take a while to heal.” “I need a hot spring. Is there one nearby?”  
The others seemed confused at this. “Uh, yeah there’s one. Link, why don’t you bring Epona around, give him a ride to the spring?” Link nodded, and headed out the door.

Pit turned to Rusl. “He doesn’t talk much” he asked enquiringly. Link had spoken so much as an ‘ok’ since the initial ‘hey’.  
“Yeah, Link doesn’t speak. Do you read sign language?”  
Pit signed a slightly rusty ‘ _a bit’_ and spent a few minutes trying to get used to the hand shapes again – he’d learned most modern languages back in training, but that was _years_ ago _._

The door opened again, and Link indicated the horse behind him. Epona, presumably. It took a few moments to for the two men to help him on, but then they were away, Link leading the horse through the village.  
A gaggle of kids spotted them, and ran up. “He’s awake!” They began to badger him with questions, “Why do you have wings? Why were you in the river? Where are you from? Why do you have wings??”  
He tried (and failed) to strike a heroic pose. “I’m Pit, captain of Lady Palutena’s personal guard, elite force trained to-”  
The oldest boy interrupted him. “Who’s Lady Paloo-, Paloo-”  
“Palutena?” Pit deflated a little. “Goddess of Light? Ruler of Skyworld?”  
The kids’ eyes widened. “You’re an ANGEL?”  
Pit grinned, and almost fell off the horse posing.

Link tapped the oldest two on the shoulder. _Give him space,_ he signed, _he’s tired._ They acquiesced, but followed behind the horse whispering amongst themselves.

The group arrived at the springs. Link opened the gate, and helped Pit down. As soon as his feet landed in the water, Pit could feel the strength filling his limbs again. Cuts and bruises began to heal, and he was sure he felt a joint pop into place. He lay down in the shallow water, and smiled. _That's better._

“Woah.” Pit looked up to see the others staring at him in amazement. He gave a meek smile; “Only works on angels,” he said.

A young lady’s voice shouted from around the corner. “Where have you taken Epona, I told you she needs rest after-” the girl came into view, and stopped when she saw Pit. She sized him up; he took the chance to do the same. She looked to be about seventeen, but had a more authoritive stance than Link.  
“You’re looking a lot healthier,” she said, “what were you doing in the river anyway?”  
Pit flushed a little. “I, uh, fell.”

"Ilia," one of the kids piped up, "Link said to give him space."  
Ilia turned to reply, but she was cut off by a horn sounding around the bend. Pit recognised the horn, and instinctively reached for his bow – he’d left it in the house. Uh-oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the game doesn't say it's /not/ a hot spring (I had to double-check how the hot springs work in canon). Also, sign language grammar is different than I portray here, but I want to make it readable.  
> Things are starting a bit slow, but it'll kick off in the next chapter with the invasion of the village. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Invasion.


End file.
